Byakuya X Renji
by CPlover2
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon in the latter chapters.  Same as always, rated M for obvious reasons, don't like, don't read, etc.  Disclaimer and partial summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, it's another Yaoi story. This time with Byakuya and Renji! ;) **

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, It belongs to Tite Kubo or whoever, etc, etc... **

**ENJOY! :)**

It was a somewhat normal day in the Soul Society. Byakuya was doing paperwork with a bored manner, and of course, Renji was slacking off. Renji knew that if Byakuya found out that he was sleeping again he would be scolded badly. So he was sleeping lightly. In Renji's dream:  
_"Oh, that feels so good!" _

_"Don't stop!"_

_" FUCK Byakuya"_

He was just about to finish in his dream when he heard familiar footsteps coming his way. Renji immediately sprung up just as Byakuya was about to come in and rushed to his desk and tripping over some old empty bottles of Sake.

"Renji..." Byakuya said in a slightly angered voice.

"Have you got that paperwork done yet?"

"Well you see, about that-" He was cut off as Byakuya started to speak.

"I don't want excuses Abari, get the damn work done... and stop slacking off!"

"Yes captain!" Renji said as a slight blush formed on his face. Renji loved it when his captain yelled at him. It turned him on so much.

"Hardass..." Renji mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Replied Byakuya in his angered voice which made Renji jump from the loudness.

_"Oh, I want him SO FUCKING BADLY! I wonder if he thinks the same way about me as I do about him. No, he'd never think like that. He's not like that..". _ Renji thought in his head as he did his paper work.

Byakuya came back about an hour later to find Renji sleeping, although this time. His paperwork was done. In Byakuya's mind:

_"He DID do his work. I thought that he wasn't going to do it. He must really want something..."_

Then it hit him like a stack of bricks.

_"Renji wants to have sex with me... I totally overlook that option..."_

"Lieutenant Abari!" Byakuya said in a demanding voice.

"What do you want? I did the paperwork." Renji said in a groggy voice as he was just getting up from sleeping.

"Forget the paperwork Renji. I want to ask you a different question." Byakuya said as a slight grin formed on his face.

"Do you love me Renji? Do you want to make love to me?"

Renji froze in his place. He didn't think that Byakuya would do this!

_"Man, my dreams could come true! I gotta play this cool..." _Renji thought to himself.

"Well, do you want to? Do you love me?" Byakuya asked again.

"I do captain, I truly do!" Renji replied as his cheeks blushed a shade of pink as he said it.

"Well then, tomorrow around 9 ish, my manor, in the secret room. I'll tell the guards to let you in. Make sure you have all your work done." Byakuya said and then left the room. He stopped in the door way and said: "Don't be late, or else. Who knows, you may miss out, you might even be _punished_ for it."

"Yes captain!" Renji said as his superior walked out the door.

_"Ok, around 9 ish, in his manor in the secret room"_ Renji thought in his mind as he made a mental note to himself.

**Just a little intro. I SWEAR the next chapter will be nothing (well almost) but Yaoi and Lemon. Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, this ones going to be (almost) nothing but Yaoi and Lemon. It may be a tad OOC, but eh, if you care that much about characteristics then watch the show instead of reading these... XD Just kidding**

**Setting: Byakuya's Manor**

**Time: 9 Ish**

"I'm on time, thank god it didn't take too long to get ready." Renji said under his breath as he walked fairly fast to Byakuya's manor.

'_'I wonder what he has in store for me!" _Renji thought as he felt his cock twitch a bit from all his thoughts.

Eventually he arrived at the manor around 9:03. Right on time according to Byakuya.

"Hello, I'm here to see Byakuya, he said that he'd tell you about me coming over" Renji said to the guard.

"Yes, follow me Mr. Abari!" The guard said

"wow, this place is HUGE!" he said to the guard as they walked down the hallways.

"Yea, I know, I almost got lost in here a few times, heh." The guard said as he scratched his head.

They walked for about 5 minutes when the guard stopped.

"Here we are, the _secret_ room." The guard said.

"Thank you sir." Renji replied as the guard strolled back to his post.

Renji knocked on the secret door 2 times and it slid open. Inside the room it was dark, and the darkness was countered by about 40- 50 candles, all glowing.

"Welcome Renji!" Byakuya said as he walked out in nothing but a Black lacy thong on that barley covered his semi erection.

Renji stared in awe at Byakuya. "Byaku, Byakuya... That's a very interesting choice of clothing you have on." Renji said as he felt his dick growing as he looked Byakuya over.

"You like it?" Renji nodded "That's good. Now strip down to nothing but your underwear." Byakuya demanded.

Renji didn't waste any time doing as he said. Renji's now almost fully erect dick was poking in his underwear. You could see a little drop of pre-cum showing on his underwear.

Byakuya approached Renji and smacked their lips together. The passionately shared a kiss for what seemed like an hour.

Renji finally broke the kiss. "Oh, I want you so bad right now" Renji said as he shivered a bit.

"You want me to be on top first, or you on top first?" Byakuya asked.

"I wanna get the top so I can fuck the shit out of you" Renji said with grin on his face.

"Very well then." Byakuya said as he pulled down his underwear and laid on his back.

Renji pulled his underwear off, letting out a slight moan as he did so.

Byakuya looked at Renji's dick and immediately got hard. "God Renji! Fuck me now!"

Renji pulled out a tube of lube and rubbed some on his fingers. He pushed one finger into Byakuya's heat. Byakuya moaned as Renji kissed him to get him to ignore the pain of the second finger scissoring him and stretching him out.

Byakuya let out a huge moan telling Renji he found what he wanted.

"GOD SHOVE IT INSIDE ME!" Byakuya screamed out.

Without warning, Renji slammed his dick into his ass causing Byakuya to moan loudly. Renji kept going and then stopped. When Byakuya growled at him to continued he sped up and then slowed down, constantly keeping Byakuya off his feet.

Renji leaned down to gently suck Byakuya's cock. Byakuya screamed "I'm about to cum!" Renji sped up and made Byakuya finish all over himself shooting strands of hot white sperm in-between him and Renji. Byakuya breathed heavily as Renji pulled his throbbing cock out and asked Byakuya.

"Do you want me to fill you up? Or do you want me to let you suck me off?"

"FILL ME, PLEASE RENJI!"

"Ok, whatever." As he shoved his cock back into Byakuya and continued to pump and pump. Renji soon found himself about ready to cum. He sped up and pounded Byakuya's prostate over and over again causing Byakuya to get rock hard and almost cum. Renji pounded Byakuya a few more times before releasing inside him. This feeling caused Byakuya to cum again and cream Renji in the face.

"Ohhhhh that felt good..." Renji said as he licked Byakuya's seed off his mouth.

"Time to switch... That is, unless you want a break..." Byakuya said.

"I would prefer a break, how about tonight at midnight?" Renji asked him.

"Sounds good to me! " Byakuya replied as Renji cleaned himself up and left to walk home.

**Ok guys, happy now? I WILL be adding another chapter in the future about their second time around. So, stay tuned! Reviews appreciated greatly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter takes place at Renji's house. You may want to get some tissues out. For nose bleeds and other stuff... ;) Also, I may add a **_**little **_**amount of real world items, such as TV's, Ipods, etc.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, its the property of Tite Kubo or however you spell their name. ahahahahaha Enjoy!**

Renji was sitting at his house, enjoying some tea and watching late night television almost asleep when he heard a knock at his door. Renji ignored it like always and went back to watching TV. He heard the knock again and this time couldn't ignore it and went to see who it was. He walked to the door, "who is it?" Renji said in a groggy voice.

"It's your captain..." Byakuya scowled.

Renji immediately woke up and opened the door. "Sorry, captain Byakuya"

"Next time don't ignore me Renji!" Byakuya almost screamed.

"Ok, now what do you want?" Renji asked

"I just wanted to come over and talk to you. You know, since yesterday I've been day dreaming and dreaming about you."

Renji's cock twitched a little.

"Uh, Uh, hold on. Let me change first, its erm, un-formal to talk to a captain with your night clothes on." Renji managed to get out as he closed the door.

"_What should I wear? He was so sexy last time in his silk thong, I don't have anything CLOSE to that..." _Renji thought in his mind.

"Maybe I'll wear this, no that won't work, how about this, nah." Renji mumbled under his breath. He then saw the sexy devil outfit someone gave to him as a joke a couple weeks ago and _knew _that's what he had to wear.

"Renji? Are you still there?" Byakuya asked as he slowly open the door.

"come in, have a seat" Renji said with a smirk on his face. Renji was wearing nothing but a pair of tight fitting red spandex shorts that showed his ever growing semi. and a fishnet shirt that fit him tight. His nipples were hard with excitement and arousal and you could see them easily.

Byakuya gasped as he felt his cock start to bulge showing through his shingami robes. He immedietly striped down to nothing but his skin tight boxers that had constricted his burning length.

"You look so sexy captain..." Renji said in a sexual voice.

"Call me Byakuya you crazy sex demon.." Byakuya replied in the same sexual voice. (Get it, Renji has a devil costume on, demon and devil? No? whatever...)

"How should we start tonight Byakuya? You on top, me on the bottom? A nice blow job to get things stirred up?" Renji said as he approached Byakuya and grinded his hips against his captains enticing a loud moan.

"Whatever, you want, Lieutenant." Byakuya barely got out as he was growing harder and harder by the minuet.

" No, it's _your_ turn, to pick" Renji said as he licked Byakuya's nipple. Once again enticing a loud moan.

"I want to have you blow me first. We can't start that fast now can we?" Byakuya replied.

"Very well, have a seat" Renji said as he pulled up a chair that had a imprint of a sexy pink girl on it.

"Start, now." Byakuya said to Renji.

Renji imediatly did as he told as he stuck his hand down Byakuya's boxers and started to his captains cock slowly.

"Ugggg, this feels soooo good!" Byakuya said. "Hurry up and suck me off, I want to get to the good part." Byakuya said in a commanding voice that almost made Renji jump.

Renji stuck his mouth on Byakuya's member and licked and teased the tip of his dick and made some pre-cum come out. Byakuya moaned as he pushed Renji's head onto his cock. Renji had no problem deep-throating Byakuya from the start.

Renji moved his head at slow speeds and then sped up and slowed down. This drove Byakuya to pushing and pulling his head to make him go faster and faster until Byakuya came in his mouth shooting out a load of hot , sticky, white sperm. Renji got it and swallowed most of it but some came out of his mouth and it dropped onto his rock hard abs. Byakuya got hard just looking at him.

"Was that good Byakuya?" Renji said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, that was... But I want more." Byakuya said with a grin on his face.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ok, if that wasn't enough to get you rubbing, then the next chapter will send you over the edge...**

**What will happen to Renji in the next chapter? I can't tell you, that would ruin the fun... :) Reviews appreciated greatly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, here it is, the conclusion to the first chapter!**

**Same disclaimer as last time, I don't own Bleach, yada yada yada...**

"Turn around you slut" Byakuya said to Renji

Renji LOVED it when Byakuya called him a slut, it turned him on so much.

"Do you have lube on you Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Yea it's on the table over there next to my Ipod." Renji said

"Should I stretch your heat out, or do you want to stretch out your own?" Byakuya asked.

"Open me up yourself captain, any way you want." Renji replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, whatever" Byakuya said. Renji's cock was swelling up. Byakuya put some lube on his fingers. He pushed one of his fingers in Renji's ass. Renji let out a long moan as Byakuya put his 2nd finger in. Slowly letting him open up by scissoring his firm ass.

Byakuya prodded Renji with the tip of his cock. Slowly swirling it around him.

"Fuck! Stick it in me already! FUCK!" Renji screamed to the heavens.

"I'm going to make you lose control you dirty slut..." Byakuya whispered in his ear. Byakuya immediatly thrust his cock into Renji with a brutal force.

"Ahhhh, that feels so good Byakuya, faster, harder!" Renji screamed.

"No, it's my turn, I'm going to tease you first." Byakuya said with a evil grin on his face.

Imedietly a hand gouped Renji's balls and another wrapped around his cock and griped it hard. Then slowly rubbing it.

"Ohhhhh, I'm close, hurry up and make me cum already!"

"No you slut, its my turn to choose how we have sex!"

Byakuya pulled his hand away from Renji's cock making Renji scowl at him in a low voice.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked.

"YES, YES, please! Make me cum already!"

With that Byakuya slammed his cock back into Renji hitting his prostate every time he thrust.

"FUCK, I'm about to cum!" Renji screamed. Just as he was about finished Byakuya put his hands over Renji's mouth, pulling him into him faster and faster.

"You're not, going to cum, before me you, nnnnn, slut..." Byakuya manedged to get out.

"Nhhhhh, FUCK! I'm cumming!" Byakuya screamed out as he let his load spray into Renji. He pulled out half way through his orgasm and sprayed some of his hot, white, sticky sperm on Renji's back.

"Turn over, I wanna see you fucking cum" Byakuya said in a sexy voice. Renji complied instantly, rolling over and showing Byakuya his hard cock.

"My, you still haven't finished, have you?" Byakuya said teasing him.

"Here it comes Renji..." Byakuya said as he slammed his once again hard dick into Renji.

"OH FUCK! HERE IT COMES!" It only took about 5 pumps then *splatter, splatter, splatter* Renji splatter his cum inbetween him and Byakuya. Both of them panting heavily, Byakuya rolled over and layed next to Renji.

"I love you Renji." Byakuya said half asleep.

"I love you too Byakuya" Renji replied in a half asleep voice.

"When should we do this again?" Byakuya asked.

"I was wondering about that, is it ok if we add another person in?" Renji replied.

"Sure, why not." Byakuya said with a smile on his face as they both fell asleep.

**DONE! Wooohooo next chapter could be 3 people, 4 people, or just more Renji X Byakuya. *Cough* Grimmjoww and *cough* Ichigo *cough* ;) Thanks for reading, all reviews appreciated!**


End file.
